Belli for a Kiss
by Grimalich
Summary: An arguement between Zoro and Sanji proves interesting for Nami, as well as Luffy Oneshot , r/r!


"Marimo

Heya, everyone from the One Piece fanfic board!! Please enjoy my...little ounce of oddness that is this story. Like I told everyone before in another board that I'm an old timer that's now just getting back to writing, so my grammer really isn't up to snuff. Anyway, enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it, I'm too poor for that.

Belli for a Kiss

"Marimo!!"

"Love-cook!!"

"Shitty-Swordsman!!"

"Swirly-brow!!"

"...Mari-Swordsman-shitty!!"

"...S-s-Swirly-love cook!!"

The two, the swordsman and the cook stood almost nose to nose at each other, glaring with such intensity that one would wonder if it would randomly crack the ship (or, for some people, wondered if they were going to start a make-out session in front of them). The two then huffed then suddenly backed away with their backs turn towards each other, and stepped over to two chairs on either side of the room. And all Nami really could think of was how the two reminded her of two boxers moving away from each other to sit down at their corners, waiting for the next bell. Luffy laughed, either thinking the exact same thing or...Well, she never knew why he laughed most of the time.

It all started rather peacefully, the day rolled into night, and Luffy and a few of the others had made sure there was another small party for the introduction of the panty-loving skeleton. Brook seemed rather delighted by such praise, and had started to play his violin. He played a more...happier version of the song 'Bink's sake', something that Franky and Robin seemed to be rather amused about, and danced a good portion of the party.

What became odd is that once Brook changed to the next song, Franky had suddenly pulled out a guitar...and were playing a rather oddly tuned song together.

That's about the time when all hell broke loose. Nobody really saw it, though why would they even look when an argument regularly happened between the teal haired man and the blonde? Either way, it started out like any of their regular fights, where they started speaking trash to each other...then attacked one another with feet and swords...something that everyone else didn't stop since they weren't hurting anybody else. Still, this made sure that Chopper ran off screaming, heading up the Crows Nest to hide. Thankfully Usopp had volunteered to take a long watch this night, sitting up in the crow's nest with a few trinkets and a letter he received yesterday, though from where nobody knew...

The fighting between the two resorted back to insults...and such an arrangement of insults they had. They spent a good hour screaming out insults at each other, something that made both Brook and Franky stop in their tracks, the few twangs of their instruments were the last thing anybody heard from the two. Both weren't quite as amused, and seemed to leave in a hurry, leaving only three other people to watch the ugly argument, which became less creative as time went on.

Nami herself wished that she could have just left, except the morons decided to have their ugly little spat right in front of the row of seats in which she, Luffy, and Robin were sitting down on. This sadly pinned them down from actually leaving...and Luffy really was starting to look as bored as she until the cook and swordsman suddenly broke away to sit down.

Seeing as this was an opportunity, she slowly stood up, creeping away from her seat, using her toes to just quietly move around the two arguing men. Robin just smiled softly, appearing very tired as well, her finger rubbing against her chin. Luffy was eyeing the two men for a moment, then finally noted the creeping Nami, letting out a 'Nyah' questioningly.

Apparently the 'Nyah' was the bell...and Nami dived out of the way just as the two men sprinted next to each other. Their voices suddenly boomed again and snarled as Nami covered her head for a moment...just for that moment, anyway...

She suddenly bolted upright and snarled, her anger rising as she suddenly tossed her fists into both men's heads. The two are sent whirling until they crash against the wall just behind Robin and Luffy. She felt satisfied with the results, though couldn't walk away due to the fact that Luffy and Robin were suddenly holding up signs, each one with the number ten.

She was trying to figure out where the two had hidden such odd devices, that she didn't notice Zoro and Sanji recuperating from the attack. Zoro suddenly bolted upright and moved to Nami. "Damn it, woman!! Why the hell did you punch me!?"

"Nami-swan!!" Sanji whimpered softly as he slowly got up. "...Your fist is the softest amongst all fists, it felt graciously sweet against my cheek..." he stated...and slowly rambled on and on.

It seemed that Nami's attention was caught first by Zoro. "Next time we have a celebration, go elsewhere with your damned spats...I'm so sick of hearing you two, why don't you just find something more...Productive, like earning some belli for this ship!!" She growls loudly, almost like an angry cat.

Zoro ignored the words 'belli for this ship', since he knew that it was more for her than for the 'ship' anyway. "Well, why don't you just leave and find a place to ignore us then...SHUT UP, SHIT-COOK!!" he finished this after realizing the cook was continuing with his little love-spouts. The green haired swordsman sighed and started to walk away...

Sanji blinked, then eyed Zoro. "...Heh, like you could understand ways to woe a woman..."

Zoro stopped...and turned his head towards the cook. "...and what makes you think that I couldn't..."

"Pretty obvious with just how many girls that you've been around...I mean, other than these beauties before you, all the other girls you often encounter is the sweet princess, and that gorgeous girl with the glasses..."

Zoro flinched a little, doing rather well in keeping the blush from his cheeks when it came to the girl that looked exactly like Kuina. "Like you're one to talk, there was only that one other cook that Usopp told me about that you had a thing with, but that only lasted a round of serving food..."

"There were others!!" Sanji growled, his 'rrr' rolled softly in that way that made most girls float in ecstasy. "...I bet you haven't even kissed a girl, with as many as you met!!"

By this point Nami had to put a hand to her lips as Zoro scoffed. Yeah, that seemed pretty obvious that Zoro lacked that experience. Still, it seemed the Swordsman wasn't going to back down. "Oh yeah? I'll show you..." he states, then glares.

Sanji just grinned softly. "Oh, well...care to find out who's the best...?"

Nami grinned, her thoughts ran to 'Oh my...' It became apparent that challenge was suddenly brought up, something that was far more entertaining than just watching them argue.

Her amused expression faltered when the only response that Zoro had was suddenly wrapping one arm around the redhead's tiny waist. Her eyes widened lightly as she tried her best to pull away from the tall, green-haired man. "Hey, hey-hey!! If you're planning on using me for this, it's going to cost you!!" She snarls as she tries her best to push away.

Zoro almost let her go...last thing he wanted was to have to pay the girl some more money that probably required both his legs to pay off. It wasn't until Sanji retorted. "What, too much of a wimp to not pay the girl after a kiss?" Sanji stated, and crossed his arms.

That did it. Nami's eyes went wide as Zoro suddenly leaned his head down to hers. With a grace of a mule, his lips met with hers.

Nami was surprised that despite his lack of knowledge, he wasn't that bad of a kisser. His lips were sadly almost like leather, and carries an almost salty taste that might drive over women crazy with lust. From the corner, she could hear the slight chuckle from Robin, who held her hand to her lips as she smiled behind it, while Luffy...She managed to turn her eyes long enough to see that Luffy wasn't quite in awe. Instead his head tilted in such a way that it reminded her of an owl.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he pulled away, surprisingly having the manners to make sure she was on her feet before he let her go. Nami rubbed her lips with her forearm and sighed. "120 million belli..." she managed to say past her arm.

Zoro turned about as green as his hair as he slowly slipped away from Nami, deciding his original seat that he took moments ago was probably the best place to go to right now. Sadly, Nami only had a moment of breathe before she suddenly had an arm tangle around her waist. If it wasn't for the fact that the arm seemed to wiggle and oozed with style, she would have thought it was Luffy. The hand suddenly grasped upon the hand she had rested on her side. Then, as her hand was pulled and sending her to spin, she stopped facing directly into Sanji.

"Now then, Nami-swan...let us be delighted with two hearts clash together..." Sanji stated...somehow not letting his eye turn into a heart, but actually look suave about it. It made Nami sweatdrop and deadpan at the blonde-haired man.

His lips softly pushed into Nami's lips, and Nami had to grimace for a moment at the suddenness of it. She knew that Sanji wasn't usually pushy when it came to things like this, but she still wasn't really prepared for it.

Sweet, almost sickly sweet were the lips that were upon hers at that moment. Her eyes closed a little, seeing if that had any effect to the odd flavor. Sadly, there was no change. It was a very sweet flavor, just a type of sweetness that she did not particularly have a taste for. Still, she knew the type of girls that would obviously love this type of kiss...and there were far more of them than the ones that were in favor of Zoro.

Sadly, if there were an actual decision or preference, it would be Sanji, though that may just lead to another argument over the fact that she just didn't want to break the blonde's heart.

When Sanji peeled back, he took the rather soft sigh as a sigh of content. He turned quickly towards Zoro, with his grin widening, he chuckled as if saying 'See? See!?'

Zoro huffed lightly. "Take a look at her face, she's not quite as convinced..."

Sanji turned to look, and Nami just grinned in response, the type that suggests that she was doing something, and she's lying rather badly at the moment. Still, how can you not make that look after you taste something so sweet and you're really do not eat that much stuff that was as sweet as that? She loved her tangerines so much but somehow that seemed far too sweet for a tangerine...

Sanji huffed right back to Zoro after a moment. "Well, why doesn't she decide for herself who is the better kisser...?" He states, then looks to Nami and grins still. Zoro frowns, but does indeed look to Nami, a small grin appears before his lips. It might actually be worth the money to get a good answer from Nami.

Nami...grinned almost sheepishly, the type that suggests that she was now between a rock and a hard place...the rock being Zoro and the Hard place being Sanji. She looked between the two, knowing one major flaw in their plan. If she chooses Zoro, Sanji will try to meet with her often and try to outdo the kiss that he did...which was already good enough for most people. If she choose Sanji, Zoro will claim, again, that she wouldn't want to hurt the 'love-cook's' feelings, and Sanji will try to hunt her down to kiss her again, just like the other choice. That, or the fight will resume, just like before.

...Still, there had to be a decision, otherwise she would have to just stand there all night, waiting for the two of them to fall asleep. Zoro was easy enough, he can dose off at a moment's notice...but Sanji had the energy of a fly if prompted to.

So...in the end, she had to make a decision...she sighed, then slowly opened her mouth...

"...Oi, that's not a kiss..."

Nami blinked, and closed her mouth as she, the swordsman and the cook all turned to the other members of what was the 'audience'. Luffy had his head tilted the other way, and his lips twist into a frown that suggests he was in thought.

"...Idiot, what do you know about kissing?" Sanji growled to Luffy, he so wanted to hear Nami state his name, and the captain of the vessel wasn't making things easier.

Luffy suddenly pushed his head up so it was sticking straight up, and grinned a normal grin for him. "Lot's of things!! You wouldn't believe the stuff Shanks taught me..." He states, then slowly jumps off his seat, landing easily on his sandaled feet. He steps over to Nami, who didn't look quite that pleased...although she sort of hoped that she could find her way out of the previous conversation with the help of her moronic captain.

Zoro frowned softly, though remained quiet. Sanji looked pissed...but curious to know what his captain had been taught.

Luffy grinned and waved a finger in the air. "First thing's first, this was probably the best kiss I've seen Shanks give to the bartending girl back at the pub they partied at..." He states, then grins. "First things first...You pucker up your lips..." He states...and as he said this, he managed to tuck his lips outward, and folded them back to his flesh, a way a child would do to make his face have guppy lips.

So, needless to say that Luffy had the appearance of a fish gasping for air. Nami's eyes went wide as Robin laughed behind her hand, doing rather well in hiding her behavior.

"Then, you make the kissing motion in the air, just for practice..." Luffy managed to say, somehow through those fish-lips. He made the noise to show the men and women what he meant by this. True enough, his lips sprout out as he made a very, very hungry 'MUA' sound every time he did this.

Nami's eyes became wider. There's no way in hell that she'll let the moron kiss her like that...She was quick to sum up the belli that she would offer in exchange of not getting kissed like this, but she found her hand suddenly grasped by Luffy's hand...and she was pulled away from the blonde and green haired men...

Luffy turned around so that his back was to the men's wandering eyes...and that Nami's face was only have shown. He grinned through his fish lips, then leaned in, 'MUA'ing as he made his journey to press his lips to yours.

Nami squealed as she backs away, until her back pressed up against the farthest wall from the others. She could have slapped him, or pushed the moron off...but she was at a point between shock and laughter…trying her best not to just burst out laughing at Luffy's face. Luffy continued to pull in very close, ready to kiss her...

...their lips met, she thought she was going to find her face swallowed by Luffy...

But she instead found herself meeting his lips...which, at the last second, managed to reform, and meet her lips, like the other two kissed her. She blushed softly, his lips were unusual, just like the rest of him. His lips had a type of saltiness that wasn't as excessive as Zoro's, and had a light amount of sweetness that wasn't as strong as Sanji's. It was a warm kiss, one that was to her liking.

She wrapped her arms around Luffy's mid-section, and pulled him close for what seemed like eternity before he abruptly pulled away...Nami opened her eyes just in time to see that Luffy pulled his face away, but left his lips to her lips for a wee bit longer, giving him the look of an anteater for a moment. Once his lips came back to his face, he grinned from ear to ear, and laughed as he waved to the two guys, walking out of the room abruptly. "Let's see what Usopp and Chopper are doing!"

Zoro and Sanji's jaws both dropped...seeing the rather dazed look upon Nami's brow. Gently, she placed her hand to her lips before slowly letting out a simple, "Wow."

Noting that the guys are too stunned to speak...she quickly ran out of the room herself, expecting that the game was no longer being played.

She stalked out to hear a quite little giggle...and she turned just to find that Luffy had not rushed off to the Crow's nest, but instead has found a place upon a barrel, looking through one of the small windows that lead into the room. She frowned and stalked over to him. "...So...umm...Shanks taught you that one..." She states, blushing lightly as she held her fingers to her lips still...

Luffy cackled lightly in glee then grinned to Nami. "...Yeah, he used it to show up two of his guys, to see who was the best kisser..." He chuckles softly then peeks through the hole.

Nami raised her eyebrow curiously, as she stalks up to the window...looking in to see what exactly was making Luffy so giddy.

The sight made Nami burst out into laughter as well. Sanji and Zoro were both slowly trying to fold their lips, to make the 'fish-lips' that Luffy showed them. Zoro made a very ridiculous face while Sanji got it right the first time...and eyed Robin...

...The look on the older woman's face was probably the first look of surprise that Nami's ever seen on Robin. It was a hint of shock, amazement, and almost pure terror as Sanji was moving up to her.

Nami had to pull her eyes away, still laughing so hard that she was going to burst. Luffy continued to laugh before he finally slipped off the barrel, making sure that Nami was okay, before she finally suppressed herself enough to relax. "Ohh..." She sighed just softly. "...that was just bad..."

Luffy grinned. "At least Robin can handle herself, the waitress back at the bar was in worse shape."

Nami sucked in a good amount of air before she slowly gave Luffy a nudge. "Let's see here...120 million from Zoro...150 from Sanji..." She states and grins. "mrr...At least this will be a profitable experience..."

"200 million or something for me?" Luffy stated...his lips twist to a frown as he watched Nami in horror.

"Oh...I'll decide on your price later..." She stated, though gave his cheek a light little stroke. "...But anyway, thanks..."

"For what?"

Nami eyed him and sighed. "...For getting me out of that argument...dummy..."

Luffy grinned gently. "Oh that! No problem..." He states...then turns gently towards Usopp, who is heading downstairs...holding a rather heavy bloody nose... "...Oi!! Usopp! What happened to your nose?"

Usopp continued down the stairs, ignoring them as he stuttered. "Amazing physic..." before leaving.

Luffy blinked lightly. "eh?"

Nami giggled lightly as she eyed Luffy. "...Usopp got a letter just yesterday, it was from Kaya..." She stated softly. "...Me thinks she had a picture in the letter..."

"Picture? We should go look!" Luffy started, though Nami lightly knocked his noggin with her knuckles.

"...No, we won't, it's one of those pictures only meant for Usopp..."

Luffy deflated, but grinned just a little. "...Okay...wanna kiss again? I need practice if I want to be the Pirate King..."

Nami's eyes widened lightly as Luffy slowly moved in to press his lips to hers, the same, overwhelming feeling took her breath away, and she almost tumbled out of Luffy's grasp…almost...

Once Luffy pulls back, Nami rested her frame against the banister she was next to, and let out a sigh. Luffy grinned more as he rests himself against the banister...though slowly nudged his shoulder to hers. "...maybe you can give me a picture, like what Usopp got..."

Nami smirks softly, though didn't seem to be in the mood to hit him...instead, she grins. "...Now that will cost you..."

--

Thanks!! R/R, I would love all of your input!


End file.
